


Sideshow

by Buttfuck



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Suicide Squad vibes, Variant!Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttfuck/pseuds/Buttfuck
Summary: There’s an intriguing patient at Mount Massive, and Chris is drawn like a moth to a flame. He’s dangerous, Chris knows that. But he can’t get those emerald eyes out of his head. The asylum is going to shit, and Chris only wants to run with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof idk why I made this but I just thought that Miles could definitely dangle from ceilings and be that bitch.

The first time Chris Walker has ever laid his eyes on Miles Upshur was after his first week at Mount Massive Asylum. Before he was stationed in Afghanistan as an MP. However, it was later revealed that the life of a soldier wasn’t at all suited for him. He wanted to protect people, but not in such a dangerous place. Because of his time in Afghanistan, Chris now wakes in sweats and finds himself shaking uncontrollably. He often wondered if he’d ever return to a normal life, but when hired by the infamous Murkoff Corporation, the answer was no. 

The closest resemblance of normal to him was trudging down concrete halls filled with the screams of psychotic patients. He honestly hated it, and wanted nothing more than peace and quiet. 

And he was given just that when his supervisor ordered him to join on his trip to the Gymnast, aka Miles Upshur. From what Chris was told, the man was unpredictable and deceivably friendly. He also had a habit of listing off looks and describing your action. 

As he entered, the first thought to pop into Chris’s head was that the name Miles was perfect for this patient. The man had mile-long legs wrapped gracefully in ripped bedsheets tied to the ceiling of his barred cell. The man was transfixed in some sort of meditation; hanging from torn bedsheets with his arms stretched towards the ground with his eyes closed. His legs were beautifully parted, much to Chris’s dismay. And to make matters worse, the shirt of his uniform was missing, giving room for Chris’s eyes to roam over his smooth, pale skin and stop on the lids of the patient. Chris couldn’t help but wonder color were those eyes. 

And his prayer was answered as Chris’s supervisor smacked his tonfa against the bars, and Miles’s eyes snapped open. They were emerald. Chris made a note of that, and watched as Miles flipped himself so he was sitting in his makeshift rope like a child on a swing set. 

Plump lips stretched into a grin as Miles asked, “Yes?”

“Miles, buddy, how many times do we gotta tell you to take this down?”  
“1,283. Right now you’re at 86.” 

Chris snorted.

“Don’t be a smartass, and take it down. Got it?” 

But Miles never answered. Instead, his attention was on Chris.

With grace that Chris could only dream of having, the patient slipped down from roost and padded his way to the bars to inspect the new face.

“Who are you?” He inquired. 

In an instant, Chris’s supervisor was pushing him out the door. “No one. Now have this shit cleaned up before 12.”

And that was the last of Miles before another two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Chris saw Miles was when they officially met. Another guard along with Chris was tasked to stop Miles’s circus acts. But in all honesty, Chris found it amusing. The man certainly knew how to put on a show. 

However, the other guards weren’t as easily impressed as he was.

His partner, he couldn’t remember his name nor bring himself to care, shouted at Miles as he dangled from his ripped bedsheets again.

He was shirtless like before, allowing Chris to notice yellow bruises on his arms and back. Hearing the guard put a sour look on Miles’s face, but his eyes remained closed as he did his best to ignore them and stay in his own world. 

“Miles, I ain’t fucking around!” The guard was reaching his limits, and Miles was getting there as well. 

When the patient refused to answer once again, the guard muttered a curse before opening the cage with his keycard. 

“Wait!” This wasn’t part of the procedure. “Are you sure-“  
“The little shit needs to know who’s in charge!” The guard snapped back and slammed the cage door shut behind him. 

Chris could only watch as Miles remained dangling as his coworker approached. Neither of the two were prepared for what was about the happened. Neither of them really knew Miles or his strength. 

But they later learned.

Before the guard could even put his hand on Miles, the patient snapped open his eyes, and in a series of movements, slapped his hand away before reaching out and snapping his neck. 

The body dropped without so much of a sound and Chris remained frozen in horror. 

Such a beautiful man had done such a horrid thing.

Procedures drilled in his head finally appeared, and Chris quickly took out his radio to call in his supervisor and others. As he explained what had happened, he could hear Miles slip from his ropes.

Bare feet slapped against the concrete floor and padded to the cage.

Chris was sweating.

“We’ll be there soon, over.” His supervisor said, all Chris could do now is wait. 

“Bald.” Chris turned to Miles who observed him. He was describing him in whispers as his green eyes roamed over his rather large form. 

“Big. Huge. Like a tank.”

Chris tried his best to keep a stern face to show that he wasn’t fazed, but who was he kidding. He was terrified.

“Stern face.” Miles continued. “Ocean eyes. Gives away a lot about him.”

His lips curled into a smile. “Cute.”

The door bursted open and seven men cladded in armor marched in. With practiced movements, they opened the cage door and all but tackled Miles to the ground.

“Chris!” At the door, his supervisor beckoned him to leave. And so he did.

And it took every willpower to not turn around as Miles’s cries rang throughout the cell block.


	3. Chapter 3

Those brief moments of Miles was the only thing that ran through Chris’s head as he struggled to survive in this shit hole.

The variants were out, and sick of their treatments, making them hunt for revenge. Chris has already watched all his coworkers be picked off one by one by these monsters. They thought they could take them. They had the tools necessary to keep them in controlled, but those were when they were in bars. 

With whatever testing going on in the underground lab, the variants were stronger, quicker, and crazier. The guards couldn’t predict their movements, and in the end, were sliced open. 

Chris was able to survive by running and hiding, although his large form was hard to hide. When a variant got too close, Chris would shove them away before making a run for it.

He wasn’t going to stick around for a fight that he wasn’t going to win. 

And now, poor Chris was warily roaming the halls of the Administration block in hopes to find an exit. The twins were on his track, making him dart through halls and bust down any door he sees in hopes of a place to hide. All he wanted was solace. 

Two wooden doors became his next victim as he rushed through the halls. He lowered his shoulders and pushed through, bursting the doors open. He could hear them smack loudly against the wall, but all noise was drowned out when he looked up to find Miles dangling from a chandelier. 

The room seemed to be used for corporate parties, but now it was Miles’s. 

Chairs were overthrown and blood was smeared on walls, yet Miles was as unmoved as always. Lost in his own world. 

The chandelier spun, pulling Miles through slow circles as one arm was wrapped in ripped sheets—honestly where does he even find them. His legs were now on full display as Miles had them splayed out as he spun. The patient decided that pants were just as unnecessary as his shirt, only wearing briefs that gave Chris a great view of his tight ass. 

He was beautiful under the yellow light. Back arched, legs splayed, he was putting on a show for no one in particular. And Chris was lucky enough to walk in.

Despite his dreamy exterior, Chris also knew he was a variant, making him downright dangerous. 

From what he has read from Miles’s file, he was a journalist who worked in Afghanistan. However, Miles was captured by the enemy and tortured to write propaganda. When he was found, Miles was a whole new person. His childhood love of gymnastics resurfaced, and was used as a form of meditation.

“Bald.”

Chris could only freeze as the spinning slowed and Miles’s eyes were on him. 

His arm slowly lowered himself to the floor as Miles continued.

“Big.”

With graceful steps, he was making his way to Chris. 

“Stern face.”

He was now in his personal bubble, tiptoeing to inspect Chris’s features.

“Ocean eyes.”

His lips curled into a smile. 

“Cute.”


	4. Chapter 4

No. No. No. No!

This wasn’t what was supposed to happened. Not at all what Chris had planned. 

He wanted to grab Miles and run the hell out of there, and far away as possible. 

But life never seems to go his way. No. Not once. 

It seemed that Miles’s reporter tendencies resurfaced, and the man wanted to get behind all of this. Not wanting to abandon his crush, if he could call him that, Chris followed with mild complaining. After watching Father Martin burn, and heading all the way down to the real basement—Chris didn’t even know they had a second basement—they were faced to faced with Dr. Wernicke. The bastard that started this entire shit show. 

Chris wanted to throttle the living mummy, but his abnormally large hands were no match against the bulletproof glass. Plus he told them how to end this nightmare. 

Billy Hope. 

Chris wasn’t sure if Miles was completely lucid, but it seemed he was present enough to devise a plan to kill Billy. They’d separate and turn off Billy’s life support. Which was easy enough, minus the fucking swarm of nanotechnology buzzing at them. 

Despite the challenges, Miles was able to shut it all down. Billy was nothing more than a corpse floating in his own blood, and the Walrider was gone. 

Or should be.

Before Chris knew it, he was flung across the room by the less than pleased swarm. His back smacked into a propped pipe, punching the air out of his lungs. He couldn’t move, and struggled to stay conscious.

All he could manage was a soft wheeze. “...Miles...”

The Walrider already had its claws on the patient. 

Miles was in the air, clinging desperately to the arms of the Walrider. This wasn’t like his acts.

Any trace of grace had vanished from Miles as he screamed and flailed in an attempt to escape. Chris has never seen true fear on his face. The patient was very aware of reality now, unlike his gymnastic meditation. There was no way of slipping away. 

The security guard could do nothing but watch as the Walrider dispersed into trails of black smoke that seeped into Miles’s skin as he screamed and trashed. 

Tears were streaming down both of their faces. Chris was going to watch Miles die. Miles was going to die before Chris. Death was seconds away. 

In a snap, Miles was silent. His body instantly went slack and dropped to the floor, causing a metallic clang to echo throughout the lab. There was no sign of life.

“...no...” 

He couldn’t believe it. They were so close. Things were beginning to look up for Chris. He was gonna leave this hell hole with Miles. But the fucking demon snatched him away. 

Tears were pouring out from his eyes as he squeezed them shut and buried his face into the metal grate, hoping the icy cold biting into his cheek were distract him. 

Lost in his thoughts, he relived his few moments with Miles. Their first encounter. His green eyes. His smile. He recounted the traits Miles listed off.

“Bald.”

Oh god he was imagining it. He was losing it.

“Big.”

Wait no. No. No. He could hear bare feet padding against the floor. They were getting closer. 

“Stern face.”

With a timid turn of his head, Chris opened his eyes to take in the sight of Miles standing over him. Although bruised with tear streaks staining his cheeks, a smile graced those lips. 

How was this possible?

He kneeled to get a better look at Chris, getting close that their nose nearly touched. The security guard froze.

“Ocean eyes.” 

This couldn’t be true. He just watched him die. 

Chris’s breath was stuck in his throat when a sliver of black farted across the whites of Miles’s eyes. Miles was backed but the Walrider was with him. 

Miles edged closer, his lips brushing against Chris’s. 

He was shaking, sweating. He didn’t know whether to lurch forward for the much anticipated kiss or push Miles away and run. 

He didn’t have much choice because Miles was quick to action.

“Cute.”

And their lips finally met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Miles being shot to follow the story and to finally show the powers of Walrider Miles, but I knew that Chris would prolly try to sacrifice himself so I guess I had to go with the next best thing :/ anyways I just liked the idea of a gymnast/Harley Quinn-like Miles who’s drawn to Chris. Hope you enjoyed :) make any suggestions for future fics if you like


End file.
